Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 15
, and the Spanker. He says that he supposes that each of them went their own mediocre ways, and that their lack of imagination was their only real bond. He says that and his “ambition to flatten the rest of the culture to elevate our own stature”. He says that while he was away that television, movies and business schools accomplished that. He says that in many ways overall culture has surpassed his dreams. He says that he is not maximum leader of all civilization, but that he will take care of that tonight. Mangles eats one maggoty, 14-year-old eucha-ritz cracker and is transformed into Dr. Angst. Brent is flying Jen’s flying car. He says that it might help if he knew where he was going. Jen says to just keep heading west, and to keep them in the sun. Brent asks if she knows where her cousin’s vault is. She says that it is somewhere near the place where the gamma bomb tests were conducted. Brent says that is outside Sallow Springs, New Mexico. He says that the facility was shut down long ago, and that there is a dude ranch and spa on the property now. Howard asks if they can drop him off in Ohio. Brent says that time is critical. Weezi says to think of poor Jennifer. Howard says that if it had been up to him that he would never have even met “poor Jennifer” and that everyone would have been happier for it. Two hours later, the flying car arrives at the Gamma Ray Dude Ranch and Spa. Brent says that the speed and accuracy of the car and its navigational computer are astounding. Jen says that she will relay the compliment to Al the alien if she ever sees him again. She says to set down near the rock formation and that any caves in the area will be there. They land near a cave that looks big enough for the machinery that is supposed to be in there. Howard waits outside and says that he has seen what she is about to turn into and that he feels safer with the snakes. Their guess is lucky, and they find Bruce’s lab. Weezi asks Jen what if they can’t get her out in the morning. Jen says that is unimportant. She says that in there she won’t be able to hurt anyone. Weezi and Brent seal the vault. Weezi says that this makes her uneasy. Brent agrees but adds that they don’t have much choice. Inside the vault, Jen has a flashlight shone on her. Someone asks who she is. She says to never mind who she is and asks who they are and what they’re doing there. Two kids say that they are hiding. The girl says that they can’t go out. The boy says that they have warts. They ask if they are locked in there. Critic watches from space and watches. He says that this is utterly pointless. He watches the failed universes rocketing towards Earth and says that despite the great risks that he has assumed they are going to rain down. Dr. Angst watches from his window. He thinks, “What an average new universe I shall bring into being this night!” | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ** *** New York State Correctional Facility * ** Mystic Meadows * ** , outside of Sallow Springs Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Jennifer has been locked in her She-Hulk form since the events . She was forcibly reverted back to human form . This issue she transforms at night like her cousin the Hulk did circa and from - . * Due to the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, it is increasingly difficult to explain how individuals who were active during World War II could still be alive in the Modern Age as the scale moves forward. No official explanation can be provided as to how the Terror could still be alive in the modern age, however he's probably aged slower due to the regenerative properties of his powers. * The secret cave here is the lab owned by She-Hulk's cousin which was constructed circa and used from time to time by the Hulk and his allies. * She-Hulk and her allies use Bruce Banner's old lab facility and it appears intact even though it was destroyed in an explosion back in . An official explanation of how it was rebuilt is unknown, however, it's probable that it was reconstructed (at least aesthetically) by Jason and Clara. Publication Notes * The title "Secret Warts" is a play on the series Secret Wars. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:New Mexico/Appearances